


Entelechy

by Tsula



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dark, F/M, Semi-erotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He called it potential, but truly it was madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entelechy

**Author's Note:**

> One of my 'word of the day' challenge responses. It's actually part of a booklet on Lunaescence, but I liked it enough to post it here. I might do that with some of the other chapters from it that I really like.

It was a terrifying notion that a madman actually understood you better than you understood yourself. That he knew what drove you even when you couldn’t be sure. He saw the potential when others would have seen fear. He saw growth where you saw only madness. 

There were similarities between you that at first had made you doubt yourself, your humanity. When you took a life, whether for the first time or at any time after, it didn’t impact you the way you thought it ought to. 

_Lives are sacred._

_The first kill changes you._

What did it mean when nothing changed? When you did not fall to your knees to weep the loss of someone's child or even feel sick with yourself at the ease with which you’d taken that life? Were you any less of a monster than he was? Than the pirate king who killed just as easily as he drew breath? Were you not completely wicked and sinful in the way you took solace in his arms? With the way you let him hold you, touch you with those hands that had taken countless lives? 

How deranged were you that his words filled you with pleasure and pride rather than sickness and anguish? That his lips upon your throat were so welcome and desirable? 

“Can you feel it?” Vaas murmured against your skin as you watched the dying man at your feet draw his last breath. “Can you feel the power, the _potential_ you possess?” 

He had said from the start that he expected great things from you. That he could see in your eyes how you would grow and flourish into something beautiful and terrible. From the moment you took your first life under his direction he had watched you with pride. He taught you, tempted you into the ways of his dark world. 

And you let him. 

Not out of fear or the hopes of freedom, but because something drew you to this man. This terrible, dangerous king of madness and death. 

He turned you suddenly, holding you to him so that you could _feel_ him everywhere as his arms encircled you once more. The smile he wore was of pleasure and desire while the look in his eyes was all darkness. 

The same darkness that had swallowed you whole.


End file.
